Erotic Emeralds
by Etherealspring
Summary: The Heads' Dorm, a black blindfold, and a bottle of green liquid. Oneshot. DMHG pairing.  HBP disregarded. First Fic.  A little smutty. Foot fetish. Respect the rating.


**Erotic Emeralds**

_The Heads' Dorm, a blindfold, and a bottle full of green liquid…_

Firelight flickered softly through the grate, illuminating the common room of the heads' dorm.

The flames danced, creating a rainbow of subtle color on the black blindfold.

Hermione Granger squirmed, fighting the temptation to remove the scarf.

"Relax, pet. If you take off the blindfold, you don't get the present."

Draco Malfoy's soft purr sent tingles up and down her spine. The man's voice was liquid sex.

She heard the clinking of glass and shifted again. What had she agreed to?

She stiffened as something cool and wet dripped on her bare feet.

"What the hell?"

"Hush, pet. Patience."

She took a deep breath, and her mind registered scents. Roses, with a hint of lavender.

She felt Draco take her right foot in his hand. He spread the lotion gently around the top of her foot, all the way up to her ankle, and then back to her toes. His warm hands contrasted with the cool lotion, sending new shivers up to her neck.

Strong fingers deftly worked in the lotion, sliding over each toes individually, pressing the tension out of the ball of her foot. Hermione raised her head, forgetting that she was still blindfolded, and then lay back again quickly and gasped as he took the toe entirely in his warm mouth.

"Oooooh, gods, Draco…"

Hermione couldn't help but writhe from the sensations he was creating in her. He slowly caressed her toe with his tongue, swirling it around the end. She could feel her knickers dampening, and she longed for that talented tongue in other places.

Suddenly, the toe was released, and she moaned at the loss. Draco gave out a low chuckle and she squirmed again.

"Musn't neglect the other one, right?"

Hermione shook her head incoherently. She couldn't speak, for fear of it all coming out in one long moan.

Again, she felt the power in his long fingers as they worked out the kinks in her other foot. This time it took longer, as her toes had been curling uncontrollably for the last few minutes.

Again he took the big toe in his mouth, this time running his teeth lightly over it and licking a line from base to tip. Hermione couldn't hold in her moans any longer, but she tried to keep from writhing, for fear of dislodging her toe from the paradise of Draco's mouth.

Gods, but she wanted him, she wanted his NOW!

He pulled back from her toe, and she tried to rise to kiss him to beg him to take her. But he pushed her back down firmly.

"Not yet, pet. Still have more to go."

Glass tinkled softly, and Hermione strained her ears.

Draco placed her foot in his lap. Grinning mischieviously, Hermione wiggled her toes into his crotch, and felt how hard he was. Hissing, he grabbed her ankle and pulled it away from him.

"All in good time, my pet."

Hermione felt a cool pressure on a toenail and felt it spread and seep in. A grin split across her face.

Draco Malfoy was painting her toenails.

He worked slowly and precisely. She imagined his face in the same look of concentration he used when working in potions, slicing and dicing and crushing with exacting care. She loved to stare at him while he worked like that, totally absorbed, and longed to see his face.

He finished painting and set the polish aside, then blew softly on the set surfaces. Hermione shivered again.

It was quick-dry polish, and when it had set, Draco pressed gentle kisses on each toe. Then he kissed his way up to her ankle, then up her shin to her knee. He turned her knee out and kissed up the inside of her thigh, until he met her white shorts.

Hermione hoped he would start to take them off, but instead he pressed his kisses through the cloth, up to the growing warmth between her legs. He placed one so so so soft kiss on the apex of her mound, and she sighed with pleasure. He raised the hem of her scarlet tank top and kissed up to her belly button. Continuing to roll the cloth before him, he worked his way up to her bra-clad breasts. She raised her arms, and he lifted the top over her head.

Draco placed firm kisses on the peak of each breast, then in the cleft between them. Hermione felt her toes curling again as he kissed across her collar bones, then up the elegant lines of her neck.

He paused and pulled back. He was straddling her now, and she could feel the hardness of his arousal against her stomach.

He pressed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth, then the other, and finally laid one right on her lips. His tongue caressed her bottom lip and she opened to him, using her own tongue to draw his into her mouth.

Draco's fingers ran through her hair to the back of her head, fumbling with the knot he had tied but could not see, and suddenly Hermione could see again.

She looked into Draco's steel-grey eyes, shining with arousal and amusement. His full, but manly lips were quirked into a half-smirk in his chiseled face. Hermione ran her fingers through his ridiculously soft blonde hair. What he did to her…

Then she frowned. "You, sir, are wearing entirely too much clothing."

His smirk erupted into a lascivious grin. "I guess we'll have to fix that, then, won't we?"

Many hours later, curled up together on the rug in front of the fire, Hermione finally looked at her toes peeking out from under the blanket.

Green. Slytherin green.

Draco laughed at the puzzled frown on Hermione's face.

"What, you don't like it?"

"It's a little like you put some sort of stamp on me, certifying me as your property, isn't it?" She smiled a little bit.

"Musn't have other blokes staring at your incredibly sexy feet without knowing who's had them in his mouth." She laughed aloud at that. "Besides," he grinned mischievously, "don't you want to know what the polish is called?"

She looked up at him, and he pressed a firm, lingering kiss on her lips.

"What is it?" she whispered, drowning in the sensations just being near him caused.

Draco laid Hermione down, covering her body with his, reveling in her warmth, and whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"Erotic Emeralds."


End file.
